


Happy Anniversary

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Reader Insert, Romance, mild sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: Special occasions need to be celebrated. WufeixReader
Relationships: Chang Wufei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a rewrite of story I wrote way back in the day for The Gundam Wing one-shot collection. As always, when writing for Wufei, I got a bit carried away, so it looks nothing like the original anymore. LOL.
> 
> I hope you’ll like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Happy Anniversary**

“Okay, okay! I’ll go and get the groceries!” 

You grinned in triumph and silently did a little victory dance. “You’re a life saver.” 

Wufei snorted. “Shut up.” 

“So what time will you be home?” you asked while checking the slim golden watch at your wrist. 

“Around five thirty, I guess,” he muttered on a sigh.

“Okay. I’ll see you then.”

“I have to go.” He sounded a bit distracted, and you heard voices in the background.

“Wufei?” You weren’t letting him off the hook so easily. 

“Now what?” 

“I love you.” 

You could practically hear the smile in his voice as he replied. “I love you too.” 

You hung up and leaned back in your seat, grinning like an idiot. Perfect. He fell for it. Now you had all the time in the world to go and buy him a present for your third anniversary after work. And if you were lucky, he’d be in the shower when you came home, giving you the opportunity to hide the present. 

You quickly packed up your laptop and slipped on your jacket, and you were out of your office in minutes. You hummed to yourself as you walked down the hallway, smiling warmly at the intern that was carrying a load of heavy folders to one the meeting rooms. 

You stepped into the elevator and as it began its descend, you thought about what you would buy for Wufei. He normally didn’t like receiving presents, so you usually gave him tickets for a museum or some other fun outing for special occasions. But now you wanted to buy him something tangible. Something he would appreciate and treasure. 

And that wasn’t going to be easy. 

You drove towards the Brussels center, while mulling over the various options you had. You had once thought of buying him a bracelet, but knew it wouldn’t not be something he would wear because of his job. It wouldn’t be practical. Unless he finally landed that promotion he had been working for and could leave the field. But then it would be something you’d buy for him to celebrate that occasion.

So… what other options did you have? 

You parked your car, bought a milkshake, and sauntered through the streets, looking at the various shop window’s for inspiration. A shop selling scented candles caught your attention, and an almost sly smile came to play over your face.

_Oh, that would certainly set the mood, wouldn’t it?_ you thought gleefully as you stepped into the store. Wufei hated it whenever you burned scented candles, especially the sweetly scented ones. But maybe they’d have some here with a scent he could appreciate. You browsed the displays and found some candles that were subtly scented with sandalwood and vanilla. Perfect.

The bag with your candles dangling from your arm, you exited the store and continued on. A good bottle of wine came next, and you contemplated buying some pretty lingerie to treat yourself, as well as him. He certainly had liked that black lace body you had bought last time. 

You were _so_ going to romance him. 

You grinned cheekily as you selected a wine red lacy corset and matching panties. The idea that you were planning his seduction while he was taking care of the groceries without an inkling was certainly amusing. You quickly tried on the set and went to pay for it.

And now… You took a deep breath and went in search for the special present. You found it in an ancient little bookstore. A little leather bound bundle of Chinese poetry. The cover was worn, the color faded from being handles so many times, but you knew he would love that. You tried to decipher the characters, squinting in concentration as you tried to figure out the title. You understood enough Chinese to figure out the basics, but this was way above your level. 

The author then… The characters looked familiar enough for you to know Wufei had works by them in his collection. You grunted in frustration and dug out your phone to use your translation app. You scanned the title page and waited for the app to do its work.

_Wang Wei!_ God, this was perfect! Wufei practically collected his works and loved reading the ancient poems to you, and would often translate them for you as well. You always loved to listen to his voice as he spoke in his mother tongue, so assured and a little proud. 

You quickly put your phone back in your pocket and made a dash for the cash register. The old lady behind it took her time ringing up your purchase and wrapping the little book in a pretty gift bag. You stood, impatiently shifting your weight from one foot to another, eager to get home and set your plans into motion. 

You practically raced back to your car and had to take a moment to catch your breath as you sat in the driver’s seat. Excitement was coursing through your veins and you couldn’t wait to get home. 

As you predicted, Wufei was in the shower by the time you made it home. You hid the little gift bag under the couch, put the wine in the wine rack you kept on a cabinet in the living room, and made your way upstairs. You put the bag with the lingerie and candles in your closet, before sticking your head around the bathroom door.

“I’m home,” you announced cheerfully.

Wufei looked over his shoulder and met your gaze through the fogged glass. The look in his eyes softened when he caught you smiling at him. “Hey.” 

“So, what’s for dinner?” 

“I put everything in the fridge.” 

“Cool, I’ll start.” 

You went downstairs again and hummed to yourself as you prepared a simple pasta dish with shrimps, the scents of the herbs and spices making your stomach growl loudly. 

“What put you into such a good mood?” Wufei asked when he joined you at the counter. He had slipped his arms around your waist and rested his chin on your shoulder. 

You mocked a glare and playfully grazed your teeth along his jawline. “Did you forget?” 

He frowned, obviously trying to remember, and you chuckled. He had been buried in a pretty intense case the past few weeks, so if he was a little forgetful, you could forgive him that.

You turned around his embrace and slipped your arms around his neck. “Today… We’ve been together for three years.” 

“Already?” He blinked and glanced at the calendar. “Shit, I forgot.” 

You cupped his cheeks and smiled at him. “But I didn’t, so I have a nice little surprise for you after dinner.”

“I didn’t buy you anything,” he said apologetically. 

“Wufei, really. It’s okay.” You rose on your toes to kiss him.

“If you say so,” he muttered. 

You smiled at him and nodded in affirmation. “Can you set the table?” 

“Sure.” 

After dinner you wandered upstairs to shower, and took your time to pamper yourself a little. You added just a touch of mascara to your lashes and a bit of lipgloss made your lips look fuller. You put on the lingerie and pulled on a pretty silk robe to cover up. 

When you made your way downstairs again you found Wufei with his nose buried in a file at the dining table. He didn’t look up as you made your way around the room, lighting the candles and arranging them on a pretty tray on the coffee table. You poured the wine and went over to him.

Only then did he look up. When he saw you standing next to him with your hip cocked in just the way that always made his gaze linger, his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

“What are you planning, Woman?” 

You gave him a sultry smile. “Nothing.” 

He snorted. “Yeah right.” 

He got up from his seat and yanked you into his arms, and you laughed when he lifted you over his shoulder. You went down to the couch with a little ‘Oof!’ and lay grinning up at him as he sat down next to you.

He noticed the candles and sniffed the air. “What’s that?” 

“Candles,” you answered innocently. “I thought they smelled nice.” 

You slipped your arms around his neck and pulled him down for a lingering kiss that you both had trouble pulling back from. 

“I bought that wine you like.” 

“You spoil me,” he said while nuzzling along your throat. 

You head him inhale, knowing he probably picked up the scent of your perfume. 

“Well… it is a special occasion after all.” 

He sat up and chuckled, and you did as well, reaching for the glasses on the table. You sat in comfortable silence for a little while, both enjoying the taste of the wine. His eyes glittered darkly in the warm glow of the candles, and you found yourself captivated by his alluring gaze. 

“I bought you a little something,” you said finally. 

A dark eyebrow rose. “Oh?” 

You reached under the couch and retrieved the gift bag, holding it out to him. “I hope you’ll like it.” 

He opened the bag and peered inside, and curiosity flashed into his eyes. You smiled around the rim of your glass as you watched how he pulled the little book from the bag. 

He examined the worn leather cover and opened the book, and his gaze shot up when he read the title and the name of the author. “Where did you find this?” 

“A little bookstore in the center.” 

“This is…” 

“Old?” 

“That too,” he answered dryly. But his awe and appreciation for your present was apparent. “Thank you.” 

You smiled and leaned in to kiss him. “You’re welcome.” 

He gave you a small smile in return and caressed your cheek in the most tender manner, making you feel warm all over. You put your glass down on the table and reached for his as well.

“That’s not all of it,” you said cheekily.

He quirked a brow. “You mean there is more?” 

You grinned and pushed him onto his back, quickly straddling his hips. “Oh, yes.” 

His hands gripped your hips encouragingly and you reached for the sash of your robe, letting the silky fabric slide off your shoulders. You chuckled at his sharp intake of breath and leaned over him, brushing your lips over his teasingly. 

“Happy anniversary.” 

**\- End -**


End file.
